Drabble, anyone?
by ChiCkkie
Summary: Aurikku drabbles. Rated M to be safe. Drabble 13 up! Don't stop reading, there's bound to be a drabble you like! And if not, request one!
1. In the Cloister of Trials

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the Cloister of Trials

"We're not doing it on the altar!"

"Why not?"

"Well… I can't really… think of anything…_ now_, if you'd… just stop… doing that… for one second…"

"No…"

"But we can't… Ah!... do it here! It's holy ground, or some-oh!-thing!"

"Like that bothers you."

"No, but…ooh… the others'll – loud moan – be here soon."

"So we have to hurry up."

"Auron! Oh, holy machina! Ah! Faster!"

"I thought we weren't doing it on an altar."

"Too – shriek – late for that… uh!... now."

"We could stop…"

"No! Oh, ma-aaaah!-china, yes! Ah! Auron! Harder!"

"You – groan – might want to quiet – grunt – down, Rikku."

"Ca-can't, you – scream – meanie! Ah! There!"

-CLANG-

"You – grunt – broke the sphere, Rik- moan- ku."

"Oooooh! _Auroooon_!"

"Uhn… Rikku…"

"…-heavy breathing-…"

"…"

"I… s'pose we're stuck here."

"I suppose."

"Sooooo..."

"…"

"So, you wanna try the holy statue next?"

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I don't know what to make of this. I'm in a weird mood.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Test scores

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. No, seriously, I don't!

Note: Alternate universe. Our world, I suppose. It's in Rikku's PoV.

Test scores

He's looking at me again.

I lean over my test paper, desperately trying to ignore the super hot/extremely sexy mister Masamune, who's looking at me from behind his desk.

Damn, I totally forgot what this test is about. I can't even remember how to read. Why do I always get like this when I'm in his class?! My hands get all sweaty and I can't think straight, and when somebody talks to me I have no idea what they're saying since I'm too busy imaging the teacher naked! _Hello_! He's like… _old_! And he teaches _math_!

…

And he's super awesome, and I'm totally in love with him. Dammit. My Pop's gonna freak when I tell him I flunked math again.

I jump when the bell rings, dropping my pen in panic. I didn't even write anything down! Oh, this is just neat. _Now_ what do I do?

I swallow and start packing my bag slowly, still feeling mister Masamune's eye on me. My classmates are pouring out of the classroom, leaving me alone with his Hotness.

…Yeah, I made that one up.

I bite my lip, wondering if I can just hand in my blank paper, when his deep, husky voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Miss Highwind, can I talk to you for a second. You don't have any more classes, do you?"

"…uhm, no, Sir."

Dammit! Stop stuttering already!

I walk over to his desk, playing with the hem of my skirt nervously.

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Are you all right? I noticed you didn't write anything down. And your grades are dropping lately. Is everything okay?"

No! I can't concentrate around you! All I can think about is that insanely hot sexiness that is glued to you! All I can think about is ripping those stupid clothes of your body and kissing you all over! All I can think about is you throwing me on this stupid desk and ripping of my skirt!

"Yes, Sir, there's no problem. I'm… uhm… just having trouble with these exercises."

Okay, that would've been a lot more convincing if my voice wasn't trembling.

"I see. Well, I could give you extra lessons. You can come by here every Friday after class from now on. I wouldn't want you to fail this semester as well. And you don't have to hand in that paper, I'm giving you another one when we've been over the exercises again."

Oh my God!

"Thank you, Sir! I'll come by tomorrow after school, right?"

"Yes. Have a nice day."

"You too, Sir!"

* * *

Wow, this extra lessons-thing is really working out for me. I get to spend every Friday-afternoon alone with the hottest guy ever (_alone_!!), my stuttering has lessened considerably, replaced by, yes, flirtatious smiles and _touches_, and mister Masamune calls me 'Rikku' now (while we're alone, anyway).

And yeah, I still suck at math.

Not necessarily 'cause I don't understand (it's extremely easy, actually). I'm just afraid he'll stop tutoring me when I get it right, you know? But I think he's onto me. Doesn't say anything about it, though.

I have this feeling he kinda… likes me. Like _like_ likes me.

You know, 'cause he totally flirts back. It's not even subtle anymore.

It's awesome.

Anyway, I'm currently sitting in my usual seat in the classroom, staring at a certain someone, tapping the page I'm supposed to be studying with my pencil dreamily.

Hey, staring at his Hotness checking papers is much more fun than _math_. But having _him _look at _me_ is even more fun.

"Uhm…Sir? Could you explain this one again?", I ask with a shy smile, playing with a strand of hair girlishly.

He looks up and smiles, and my heart flutters.

He gets up and walks towards me, and I notice giddily he notices I took off the tie of my uniform and buttoned down my blouse to the borderline of appropriate.

Hey, I can be sexy, too.

When he reaches me (and had a good look), he leans over me from behind to look at the problem I'm pointing at, one arm on either side of me. My heart is pounding like crazy, his steady breathing in my neck making me grip my pencil until my knuckles turn white.

His voice is soft and husky as he explains the solution patiently, but I just can't understand what he's saying.

I'm a little distracted, is all.

Since his lips are near touching my ear as he whispers the answer to the problem. And his fingers are stroking my hand softly. The other hand disappeared under the table a few moments back.

Oh my God.

"Sir?", I squeak, awfully distracted by the big, rough hand that's now running up my leg.

" 'Auron' is fine, Rikku.", he answers gruffly, before placing a soft kiss below my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin, making me moan softly.

"How long have you been coming here, Rikku?", he asks breathily, and I desperately try to make my voice _not_ sound desperate.

"Four and a half months, Si-… Auron."

Damn. I sounded desperate.

A shiver runs up my spine as his fingers play with the hem of my skirt as if asking for permission, his lips now pressing light kisses on my neck, his stubbles scratching my skin in a _very_ pleasant way.

"Do you want to continue?"

I get up from my chair slowly, turning around to face him. The moment I look in his eye the tiny sprinkle of doubt vanishes, and I nod with a shy smile. He leans down and kisses me, and I wrap my arms around his neck after a few moments of having no idea what to do. His lips on mine make my knees go weak, and I moan when his tongue grazes my lips, slipping in my mouth when I gasp as his hands flip up my skirt.

Callused fingers feel my thighs and butt as his tongue traces mine, and I step closer to the heat his body radiates, jumping slightly when I realise what the slight lump pressing in my stomach is.

Oh my God.

I feel like I'm dreaming when Auron lifts me up and sets me on the desk, my legs wrapping around his waist automatically. I'm vaguely aware of the sound of a zipper.

My breath catches in my throat when my panties are pulled down, the touch of rough fingers feeling me between my legs making me gasp in a mixture of shock and pleasure.

Before I know it, he has grabbed my waist and pushed inside me, tearing through me, and I cry out in pain, burying my face in his broad shoulder hastily to muffle my scream. I cling to his shoulder, gasping when the pain is replaced by the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt. I move slightly, gasping again when the feeling increases, and I shiver at the grunt coming from Auron.

He pulls out of me before plunging back in, and I moan loudly as he continues to bury himself deeper and deeper inside of me, gently yet quickly and hard, and the volume of our groans increase quickly until I have to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. The intense pleasure rapidly escalates until it explodes, and we ride the wave together, me clinging to his shoulders while desperately trying to bite down my screams.

I breathe heavily when it's over, closing my eyes and listening to Auron's fast heartbeat slowing down as he runs his fingers through my hair.

He kisses me softly before pulling out of me, smiling affectionately at my obviously blushing face. I smile back, jumping off the desk and picking up my panties. I wince when I try to walk, the pressure between my legs slightly painful yet strangely pleasant, and Auron chuckles slightly at the look on my face.

He strokes my cheek when I packed my bag and we both straightened our clothes. I can't help but grin happily.

"See you next Friday?"

"Yes, Auron. Uhm… I mean, Sir."

* * *

"Nice work, miss Highwind.", Auron says, handing me the results for the second try of the test with a smile on his face.

I squeal.

Eighty-five percent, baby. Score.

…

Hey, wait…

"Oh, you still have to come back next Friday. There are still some things you didn't quite get."

"Yes, Sir!"

There ya go!

* * *

Hope you liked it! 

Wow, Auron is prison-material. But hey, that was hot, wasn't it? Normally I'm not a fan of alternate universes, but I just couldn't pass this up.

Review, please! Tell me what you think.

**Viva La Kitty**: Thank you! Hey, if you any more ideas, let me know, okay?


	3. Fight

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Note: No lemon. But I've always wanted to do this.

Fight

"Jerk! You could at least_ try_ to be more sensitive!"

"Grow up, girl, this isn't a playground!"

"Than stop acting like a baby and apologise already!"

"I'm not going to apologise for setting you straight."

"Whatever. I guess it's 'cause you're so old the giant poke up your ass is getting too tight."

"What kind of insult is that? At least make up something that makes sense, girl."

"Stop calling me 'girl', old man! I'm almost sixteen, you know!"

"Well, well, _sixteen_."

"Hey, you don't have to be like _that_! Meanie!"

"Well, don't act like sixteen makes you an adult, especially when you're acting like a child."

"If you weren't such a gorgeous bastard all the time I wouldn't have to catch your attention acting like this, now would I?"

"…"

"Oh. Crap."

"…did you just…?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"…"

"Well, that was unexpec- oomph!…"

…

…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just kiss you like tha- oomph!..."

…

…

"Sorry I called you a child."

"Sorry I called you old."

"…"

"…"

"There's a free room at Rin's place…"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Wow, done in five minutes, no joke.

Tell me what you think!


	4. Great news, Pops!

Disclaimer: Nope.

Note: takes place after the game, Auron isn't sent. I like these conversation-fics, so I made another one. I'll get over it soon as possible, promise.

Great news, Pops!

"Uhm… Pops? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What is it, girl?"

"Well, you know how I told you about that time when I was helping Yunie defeat Sin and save the world from complete destruction - which we did _with flying colours, _by the way - and that I was sort of involved with someone that wasn't Al Bhed or a better pilot than you?"

"…yes…"

"Well, about that… You see, I sorta realised 'involved' wasn't the best term to use… uhm… more like… 'couple', or whatever, you get it?"

"Where are you going with this, kid? I hope you're not just tryin' to piss me of."

"No! Uhm… cred, how do I say this? Oh, whatever, I'm just going to say it… here goes… cred…"

"Just say what you gotta say, girl!"

"Geez! Chill out, Pops! I'm trying here!"

"Say what you gotta say! Now! Stop wasting my tim-…"

"I'm pregnant!"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, see, I knew you were gonna act like this…"

"WHAT?!"

"Pops, you're turning purple…"

"I'm gonna kill that guy! No one touches _my_ daughter!"

"Well, you sorta can't kill him, Pops."

"Why the hell not? Tell me where he lives _right now!"_

"First, he's already kinda dead. Second, he'd probably be able to kick your ass without that much trouble."

"…"

"Yeah…"

"Who… _How_…?"

"Well, you see, Pops, when a man loves a woman…"

"Oh, don't you start with me, girl! Who the hell knocked you up?!"

"Uhm…You remember the guy in the red coat that was with us during the pilgrimage, right?"

"…"

"Pops, you're turning purple again…"

"_Sir Auron_?!"

"Yeah…"

"He's old enough to be your _dad_!"

"Well, he _is_ gonna be a dad…"

"You're fifteen!"

"Wow, great parenting there, Pops, you remembered my age!"

"You… you…"

"Okay, Pops, I'm just gonna go now… The purple isn't going away… and that creepy vein popped out…"

"You get back here, girl!"

"Bye, Pops!"

…

…

"I need a drink."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Wow, that was fun to write!

Tell me what you think!

**Darknessofmyheart: **Thank you! I really enjoyed writing it, too.

**Viva La Kitty: **I don't think anyone can deny they never thought about their teacher like that… I know I can't. And, yeah, illegitimate kids… that's cool.

**Foxygirlchan: **Here ya go! More one-shots. No lemony goodness, though… next time, for sure!


	5. Gameplay

Disclaimer: Can't say I do…

Happy Birthday, Drachegirl14! I give you… strip poker.

Enjoy!

Gameplay

"Ha! Top that, mister! Full House with tens and aces!", the girl with the green swirly eyes says victoriously, throwing five cards in front of her on the floor.

The one-eyed man smirks at the scantily clad blonde sitting in front of him on her shins, giving him quite a nice view. Maybe he should let her win this one, so he can at least take of his pants. They're getting awfully tight.

The smirk grows. No, that bra looks mightily uncomfortable. He should really relieve her of it.

"Sorry, Rikku, Straight Flush."

Her grin falls. Turns into a pout. Turns into a blush.

"But, Auronnnnn… it's _cold_."

He raises his eyebrow in amusement.

"I know."

She throws him a dirty look before taking off the yellow bra slowly, revealing her breasts to his greedy gaze. She sucks in her breath as a particular chilly wind comes from the open window. He grins his appreciation.

"Ooh, whose idea was it to play this stupid game?", she grumbles as she tries to cover herself with her new hand of cards… failing miserably.

"Yours, Rikku.", he answers, trying to keep a straight face, but knowing he's not doing a very good job. Since she just took a sip from her drink and spilled a drop of Cactuar juice on her chest. And _of course_ she has to rub her fingers over it and stick them in her mouth to lick it off. He barely manages to hold back a groan. He doesn't think she's aware of what she just did to him.

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to know you're good at this?! I thought I'd finally be able to kick your ass at something!"

"A foolish thought."

"Apparently!"

He grins at the look on her face, deciding to cheer her up slightly.

"I'm forfeiting this round.", he announces, taking off his shoes, armour and shirt, and she giggles sweetly.

"You know you only have to take off one thing per turn, right?"

"Yes. I just thought I'd help you out a little."

She giggles again, biting her lip as she stares dreamily at his now half-naked form dealing new cards.

He shakes his head when she grins, seeing her new cards. Keeping a poker face really never came naturally to her.

"Forfeit those pants too, mister!", she orders as she throws her cards down, grinning so wildly he can't help but wonder how the sun stays in business, "Full House with kings and queens! You can't have something to beat that _again_!"

He smirks, eye shining, and she gasps.

"_You're bluffing_!"

"No."

"No! Meanie! I wanna win!"

"Royal Flush."

"No!"

"Hand them over."

She gets up with a defeated pout, taking off her panties with another blush staining her cheeks. She throws the tiny piece of clothing in his face to swipe the smirk off, but of course that just makes it grow.

He motions her to sit back down, and she does, sticking out her tongue at him. He gets on his hands and knees and crawls over to her slowly, and she giggles shyly yet excitedly at the hungry look on his face. When he reaches her he forces her to lie down with his considerably bigger body, his hand sneaking between her legs.

"I think we have a winner.", he growls, and she gasps when his fingers rub her folds, making her squirm under him. She moans, his rough fingers entering her one by one, his thumb stroking her clitoris.

"Auron…!", she groans, her hips bucking against his hand as he continues to massage her mercilessly until she comes, her screams ringing in his ears like music. She lays beneath him, panting heavily when the pleasure wave is over, staring into his bronze eye with her own eyes a mixture of love and lust, and she pulls his head down for a steamy kiss which he returns greedily.

She manages to take off his pants, roll them over and straddle him without breaking the kiss, her tongue waging war with his. She grabs his hard member in her hands and steadies herself above him, before sheathing him completely, moaning at the contact. He grunts and grips her hips as she starts riding him in a fast rhythm, throwing her head back and arching her back at the pleasure of feeling him inside her, filling her up completely.

She shrieks when she feels the world tilt and she's lying on her back, her lover moving in and out of her swiftly, gruffly moaning 'Rikku' in her ear. She screams again when she comes, Auron groaning when he releases inside her. He collapses on top of her for a moment, both of them breathing heavily.

He sits up after a while and takes her in his arms, stroking her legs as she wraps them around his waist to pull herself closer. She presses a kiss on his nose, receiving a smile in return. She pulls back slightly.

"Okay, so now we've had Trivial Pursuit, Monopoly and Poker…", she grins and runs her fingers over his sweaty muscled chest, eyes shining mischievously.

"Wanna bet I can beat you at Scrabble?"

* * *

Hope you liked it!

**Darknessofmyheart** I'm still lovin' it too! It's sooo much fun to write this stuff!

**Drachegirl14**: Happy Birthday! This one's for you. Hope you enjoyed it. I remembered you telling me once you wanted strip poker, so I figured it'd be a good gift :P

**Viva La Kitty**: Really? That's awesome! Thanks! I love your ideas, I get inspired and everything :P


	6. Without you

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. These belong to Square Enix and Marco Borsato.

I did, however, translate the lyrics on my own. Hurray for me!

Note: Can be read next to 'Auron, my warrior'. Actually, I'd prefer you read this with 'Auron, my warrior' in mind. It's chapter 11-ish. So it's post-game.

Song: Marco Borsato and Trijntje Oosterhuis – Zonder Jou (Without you)

Enjoy!

Without you

His voice. Gruff, low. Sometimes amused after one of my antics. Sometimes scolding after one of my antics. Always with unmistakable affection. From the grunt of approval when I would successfully take out a fiend and the worried yell of my name when the fiend would take out me, to the pleasured groans of 'Rikku…' in my ear (always so different from my loud, unrestrained screams of 'Auron!'), his voice was always something I would die for to hear.

_I've put on my mask_

_And when my friends ask_

_I tell them I'm wonderful_

_But…_

_Your photographs are already gone from the walls_

_As if I could just forget_

_That I miss you_

_How cold it is_

_How empty it is_

_Without you around me_

His eye. Dark, endless depth of wisdom. It would shift from colour, golden sparks easily detected in that beautiful brown orb when I did the impossible and made him laugh, a deep, lustful bronze when he saw me naked for the first time. And all the times after that. The look in his eye that would make me feel so loved and wanted and special and beautiful. I just need one more glance.

_I can't let go of you_

_Even though I say it's better this way_

_Alone and without you_

_I just can't take it_

_I miss your arms around me_

_No, I'm not living in a world without you_

His hands. Rough, big. Callused fingertips that would at times slide over my skin like I was made of porcelain, like his fists weren't able to break down walls with one punch. Callused fingertips that would at times grip my skin hungrily, like his hands never felt another woman's flesh before. A soft brush of his hand against the small of my back when no one was looking, a calming hand on my shoulder when I went ahead of myself.

_I tried almost everything_

_Everything to forget you_

_I lie when they ask me how I am_

_I read some books, watch TV_

_But that won't change anything_

_I still feel_

_Still desire_

_Still think of you, still only of you_

The way he would shudder when my inexperienced hands touched where only I knew were the places that got to him. The way he would make me feel so safe when he wrapped me in his arms. The way he was able to wrench me out of sadness with just one touch, the way he could make me wear a grin on my face without trying at all. The way his possessive embrace made me feel like I was the one who truly made him happy, and the way his demanding kiss would confirm just that.

_I can't let __go of you_

_Even though I say it's better this way_

_Alone and without you_

_I just can't take it_

_I miss your arms around me_

_No, I'm not living in a world without you_

The way he chuckled when my clumsiness got me into embarrassing situations. And the way he got me out of those. The way he would hold me and everything would be fine, as long as there was him, and me, and his heartbeat (which I still think is a cruel joke). The way I would cling to him and the way he would let me, for he knew, and I knew, that our time was limited.

The way I knew only happiness when he was inside me, and nothing else mattered but me and him. The way he would do anything for me (except for that _one_ thing), and I would do anything for him, without question.

_The __time has stopped_

_The time that heals all wounds_

_It's stopped running without you_

All of this was mine.

_I can't let __go of you _

_Even though I scream it's better this way_

_Alone and without you_

_I just can't take it _

_I miss your arms around me_

_And everything about you I love so much_

_No, I'm not living in a world without you_

Until it wasn't.

_This world is too big for me__ alone_

He's gone.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

And, uhm, I made up the last line of the song… thought it was fitting.

Please leave a review. I know you want to!


	7. Busted

Disclaimer: No… it's a shame, but no.

Busted

"Hey, Auron. Have you seen Rikku?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?'. I'm just asking if you've seen her."

"Why would I have seen her?"

"Whatever… hey, are you eating _bubblegum_?"

"Yes…"

"Why are you eating _pink_ bubblegum? Are you sure you're Auron?"

"Tidus. Go bother someone else."

"Yessir!"

"…"

"There you are, meanie! You stole my gum! I _just_ popped it in my mouth and then you have to go and steal it! Don't think just because you kiss me like that I won't notice it's gone!"

"Rikku…"

"No! I'm not done yet! You give it back right no-…! Hi, Tidus… Oh, crap."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna leave now…"

* * *

Hope you liked it! 


	8. What the?

Disclaimer: Stop asking already! I don't own it!

Enjoy!

What the…?

"Lulu? Can you teach me that one spell I saw you use on that fiend in Macalania once?"

"What spell?"

"…the one with the binding-thingies."

"…"

"Please?"

"What in Spira would you need that for?"

"I don't think you'd feel comfortable discussing that."

"…"

"So? Can you teach me?"

"I'm not really sure that's a good idea…"

"Oh no, it's totally fine! I promise I won't do anything illegal with it!"

"Okay, now I definitely won't teach you."

"Why not?!"

"Because now I know you're not going to use it for anything illegal. I don't think Sir Auron would appreciate it if I gave you something that would help you tie him down so you can do with him whatever you want."

"Oh, nooo, he said it was fine, too!"

"…what?"

"Yeah, he thought it was a great idea!"

"…but…"

"Yeah, and while we're at it, can I borrow your dress, too?"

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Sorry! I just love these conversation-thingies!

**Foxygirlchan**: Oh my God!! I absolutely love your art!! It's totally amazing! Awesome! Ooh hey, do you want to draw Rikku for me in the dress of chapter 9 of my other story? Cause that would be too cool. :P And don't stop rambling on my account.

**Darknessofmyheart** Thank you!

**Viva La Kitty**: I'll leave what she gonna do with the dress and binding spell to your imagination :P

**i like vader lots**: Thank you for all your reviews! I love them! Gotta ask, though, who's Meowzy?


	9. You're kidding

Disclaimer: Nee. Means 'no'.

You're kidding

"Hey, Yuna! How's it going back here?", Tidus asked, having slowed down to talk to the brown-haired Summoner, who was trailing behind the group.

"Fine, Tidus.", she replied distractedly, her eyes pinned to the backs of the two Guardians walking in front of her, who were, to her eyes, walking suspiciously close to each other. Tidus raised his eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine.", she said, slightly annoyed that he couldn't tell she was busy spying. He was taken aback by her unusually heated tone, and he decided to follow her gaze to see what had caught her attention. His eyebrow raised higher when he saw they were glued to the forms of Auron and Rikku. What was so interesting about that?

He was about to ask this question, when his Summoner decided to fill him in on a certain matter she had discovered a while back.

"Look,", she whispered, pointing at the oldest and youngest members of the group, "haven't you noticed how Rikku and Sir Auron have changed their attitude towards each other? It's like… Rikku tries really hard to get him to notice her, and Sir Auron is actually really _nice_ to her! And they always walk next to each other, and when we're ambushed Auron always checks to see if Rikku is safe first… No, really, look!", she added at the disbelieving look on his face. He frowned, changing his range of vision to stare at the Al Bhed girl and the man he saw as his mentor, deciding to play along. Even though what she was suggesting was absurd.

His jaw dropped when he suddenly saw what she was talking about. Rikku had just grasped Auron's hand as she pointed excitedly at a bird she saw in the sky, jabbering away about it being a bird she used to have as a pet. And Auron actually _listened_. Like he was interested. And he didn't pull his hand away. Like he didn't mind.

_No way._

No, Yuna was just playing with his head, surely. He turned to look at her again, and she met his gaze, raising her eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so'. He shook his head, unconvinced, and she pouted slightly.

"Look again, if you don't believe me.", she said under her breath, nodding towards Rikku, who was still holding Auron's hand, even though her story about the bird was already over.

The Blitzer's jaw dropped again when he could see the fingers of his two colleagues intertwining, and he almost froze when he saw them glancing at each other occasionally, Rikku looking away quickly when she was caught, blushing, Auron just continuing to watch her, smiling slightly.

_No way._

He glanced at Yuna again, who was soaking the developments up like a sponge, a giddy smile on her face. She nearly burst out giggling when Rikku leaned her head slightly against her companion's shoulder, which, to Tidus' amazement, Auron didn't seem to mind at all. Okay, this was just getting weirder and weirder. Auron didn't _like_ physical contact! He'd already kick your ass if you brushed up against him accidentally. And now he was _holding hands_ with a girl his total opposite! How did_ that_ happen?

But then the bewildered Blitzer suddenly noticed something else. Rikku was telling Auron a story with animated one-armed hand-gestures, and Auron chuckled amusedly at her excitement. And he couldn't keep his eye off her. And when she asked him a question, he answered seriously, and the blonde girl that usually couldn't keep silent for five seconds listened with interest, her green eyes sparkling with adoration.

Tidus looked at Yuna for confirmation, and his Summoner nodded knowingly.

How come he never noticed this before? They weren't even _trying_ to hide. And if they were, they weren't very good at it.

They were in love.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Wow, 10th drabble. Lovely.

**Viva La Kitty:** Thank you! This one's more reserved, but still okay, right?

**Drachegirl14**: You're welcome! I hope you had a nice birthday.

**i like vader lots**: Yeah, I already thought about doing that (the characters playing the game), but I need some iinspiration for that first.

Tell me what you think!


	10. When he was young

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Not even close.

Warning: Drama, sadness, angst. Not an Aurikku, but Auron-centered.

When he was young

"Auron? Are you back already? Shouldn't you be picking up your sister?", she asks, a kind smile gracing her angelic face.

A ten-year-old boy with a cheerful smile runs to his mother with open arms, hugging her tightly, though careful of the bulge her dresses recently started showing. He grins up at her, gently putting his hand on his new little brother or sister before answering.

"No, momma! Rina wanted to go play with her friends. I told her to come back before dinner, momma!"

"All right, then, sweetie. Why don't you go wash up so you can help me with the crib, huh?"

"Yes, momma!"

He does what she asks happily, glad he can help her now that his father is gone to help defend against Sin. The little boy proudly did what his father asked ("_Take care of your mother and sister for me, son_"), proud that his father trusted him with something as important as his family.

While he paints the little crib his sister used five years ago when she was a baby, his mother tells him stories about his father, and how she and him met and fell in love. He listens patiently, the tales of love and romance not really his idea of a good story, but the beautiful smile his mother has plastered all over her face as she rubs her pregnant stomach makes it quite easy to bear.

* * *

"Momma? When is Father coming back? Because Cretien's dad came back from helping Maester Mica today, and he told us all the other dads would be back today, too", he asks when he comes home from the bakery, the question that's been burning in him all day finally spoken. He watches his mother, horrified, as she stops cutting the vegetables for dinner, and as the tears that have been in her eyes the entire day start rolling down her cheeks slowly.

He quickly wishes he could take back his words when he realises she's really crying, a scared expression taking over his boyish face, amber eyes wide.

"He… he's not coming back, sweetie.", she manages hoarsely, her trembling hands laying down the kitchen knife. She turns to her son, who stares at her with misunderstanding eyes.

"A messenger from Kilika came… when you were at school. He said your father's ship didn't make it to the shore… Sin came… I'm sorry, Auron. He… he… Sin… He's gone, Auron."

He shakes his head disbelievingly, the idea of his indestructible father getting hurt sounding so absurd he even thinks she's joking for a split second. The tears on her cheeks, never seen before, convince him otherwise.

He believes her.

* * *

The boy, eleven years old, just finished his work on the old farm, a two-hour walk away from the little village he lives in with his mother and sister. He walks the distance happily, the idea of showing his family the Gil he made today putting fire in his steps, even after a long day of harvest.

Before he notices he has reached the hill overlooking the village by the sea, and he runs to the top with an excited smile on his face. His face falls when he sees what's left of it.

He screams hoarsely, running down the hill towards the wreckage that was his home, running past the destroyed houses and destroyed lives of his friends and neighbours, his heart stopping in fear when he sees his own house, torn to bits by the terrible monster that already took his father.

He frantically starts searching for his mother and sister, digging away at the ruins and rubble, tears streaming down his cheeks. He whimpers when he sees his mother lying a short distance away, holding blood-streaked little Rina in her arms.

He runs to her, kneeling beside her, taking her hand. He nearly screams in relief when she opens her eyes and manages to smile up at him, her beautiful face stained with blood and dirt, and the sight of her broken body bathing in blood makes his heart stop in shock.

She raises her cold hand to his face, a gentle smile managing to creep on her face despite the obvious pain she must be in, her usual cheerful and sweet voice a hoarse, strained whisper.

"Your life is _your_ story, Auron. You're the one that rules your decisions. Don't let anyone else tell you what to do with your life.", she tells him weakly, her pale hand on his cheek. Her kind amber eyes shine lovingly at her son, who gazes down on her with tears in his eyes.

"You have to promise me, Auron."

"Yes, momma.", he cries, his hands grasping hers tightly, the panic and fear he feels only conquered by the loneliness and guilt that overcomes him the moment she smiles and closes her eyes.

Her hand falls limply in his grip.

His father's last words echo through his head ("_Take care of your mother and sister for me, son_") over and over again, and he whimpers as his failure crashed down on him, crushing his young mind under the weight of the realisation he's alone.

Completely alone.

* * *

The monk watches the little brown-haired boy with interest, running his chubby fingers through his long beard thoughtfully. The monk observes as the little bronze-eyed boy works for five Gil per house he cleans.

The little boy (he can't be older than twelve) uses the little Gil he has to buy flowers instead of food, which he throws in the sea when the stars are out. Even though he looks like just another orphan, the monk can't help but notice the boy has something special, and his mind is made up in no time.

"What's your name, son?", he asks kindly, bowing down to meet the boy's gaze.

"Auron. What's yours?", he replies, his eyes hard and cold, though his tone isn't as rude as the monk thought it would be. The monk can tell he used to be full of life and joy. It's usually so, until Sin comes.

"I am Noctem, son. I am a monk from Bevelle. I have a proposition for you. Do you want to be an apprentice of mine? I have a son about your age, Kinoc, and I'm sure you'll get along just fine. I'll allow you to stay at my home, if you promise to uphold the teachings of Yevon, and study the skills I will teach you to the best of your abilities. What do you say?"

The boy nods immediately, the opportunity to no longer be alone making him choose anything over the way he has been living his life.

Anything.

* * *

"Auron, you are my best student, and you make me proud as Kinoc never could. You have so much wisdom and power, your skills with the katana are excellent, and you follow the teaches of Yevon with honour. You are driven and eager to learn. I am glad I took you in as my student, son. I have talked it over with Maester Houben, and he agreed to give you his daughter's hand in marriage as a reward for your hard work in the name of Yevon."

The young warrior remains quiet, and an uncomfortable silence fills the room. The old monk waits expectantly for the smile and thankful nod, but they never come.

The young man gets up slowly, walking towards the door with a calm, determined air.

"I don't love her.", he states before leaving the room, making his teacher huff in a mixture of anger, shame and regret.

Stubborn child.

* * *

"Are you, by any chance, the one they call Auron?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I am Braska, from Bevelle. I hear you are an outcast, as am I. I have a proposition for you."

"Aren't you the Summoner with the Al Bhed wife and kid?"

"Yes."

"What do you propose?"

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I hope no one is disappointed it's not with Rikku. I just wanted to try this. If you like it (let me know) I'll make a Rikku-version, too.

Drachegirl14: Wow, love your idea! Can I use your line, please?

i like vader lots: Great, grocery shopping! I can work with that, too. I'll try to write that, as the one where they play the game asap.

Viva La Kitty: Thank you!

foxygirlchan: Thank you! And I love the combo of Rikku and Lulu, too, that's why I put them together when I can :P


	11. Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Diary

_Tayn Teyno,_

_Today __I have successfully stolen something from every member of the party. Yuna's sleeve thingy (I went for just one, taking both would have been cruel. Now she can still wrap the other one around her if she gets cold), Tidus' necklace (really, he should be grateful I took that thing away from him!), Wakka's Blitzball (not the one for battle, that would be stupid, his 'lucky ball' keychain, of course), Lulu's hair ornaments (yep, I went there. No one has actually seen Lulu with her hair down before. Guess we'll be the first) and Kimahri's special Gagazet jerky (which I think is disgusting, by the way. I don't even wanna know which animal had to croak for that stuff). They have yet to discover they've been robbed, but tomorrow morning is gonna be waaaay funny._

_And yes, __I do realise there's someone missing on this list…_

_Yes, __that__ someone! _

_It sucks, but I just can't seem to do it! __He always knows__! And he gets this look – this awfully creepy/dangerous/super-hot look – which clearly says 'I dare you to try' in a very threatening way. I usually have to stop right there, since the way he stares at me makes my knees go all mushy (which makes fleeing the scene quite hard). I decided early that I would just go for the Gil, nice and simple, in his pocket. It should've been easy, but it just can't be done! __He always knows_

_I even tried the 'Latch-and-snatch' approach (you know,__ pretend to be scared, latch on to any part of the target's body, take the cash and get outta there. P.S. this only works on males, since they tend to have a soft spot for a girl pressing her body against them… remember that awesome profit I made from the Thunder Plains?) But I have to say, I blew that one with Target LG, too. You see, the moment my arms went around him, I forgot why I was doing it. The only thing I could think of was the fact I was so close to him I could hear his heart thumping in his rock hard chest and smell his musky man-scent, which sent me into a heavenly coma within seconds. And he didn't even throw me off of him – which I had expected – but pulled me closer instead. I couldn't even think about taking his Gil then, let alone do it. So I screwed that one up. Damn him and his stupid gorgeousness. _

_Hear me, I __will__ get that Gil!_

_Wish me luck_

* * *

_Tayn Teyno,_

_Okay, so I didn't get the Gil. Target LG is even more cunning than I had anticipated. You see, he's the Guardian Leader, sort of, so he gets to say what everybody has to do. And now he's paired me with himself during night watches. So he can 'keep an eye on me'. And he only has one eye, so I am the one that has to look out for the fiends. Which is hard to do with someone as gorgeous as Target LG watching you all the time. Makes you kinda self-conscious and nervous and giggly and, well, unfocused. Actually, I already get unfocused from just being in his presence, him looking at me all the time just makes it more obvious._

_Anyway, h__e's totally distracting me from the main objective, which would be taking his Gil! I tried it a couple of times again today, but it just never goes the way I plan it. He always knows. It's that simple. And when I want to make a move to get it, he just looks at me in this way that makes me want to reach into his pocket for __entirely__ different reasons. _

_Wait, did I just write that? __I did. Bad Rikku! Bad thoughts! Shoo!_

_Anyway, back to the Gil-problem. _

_T__his one time I got as far as his pocket without melting under his gaze! I know, perfect opportunity, right? Well, __not__! He grabbed my hand so quickly I almost missed it myself (if it wasn't for the iron grip that squashed my fingers), glowering at me from above his collar-thingy. And I couldn't help but notice he was amused, too. The nerve! He was totally mocking me with his stupid drop-dead gorgeous smirk. Dammit. This means war._

_And __I will not be defeated! I __will__ get that Gil, even if it's the last thing I do! And it probably will be. But I __will__ get that Gil!_

…

_Ps. __Waking up today was super fun. Everyone was searching for their stuff, and I convinced them it was a Cactuar gone bad, and they __believed__ me! Everyone split up to find the creature, and I successfully dragged out the pilgrimage for a day! Yay me!_

…

_Ps.2 Lulu has spare hair-thingies. I don't think we'll ever know how long her hair really is… _

* * *

_Tayn Teyno,_

_You won't believe what happened today! I kissed Target LG! __And he kissed back__! Seriously! I'm not making this up! I know it seems that way, but I really didn't! __We kissed__! This was the best day of my life, no exceptions. _

_You see, I was plotting my next move for getting the Gil… and apparently I was doing so out loud. Not one of my greater moments, I know, but the end-result was perfect. He interrupted my thoughts with a cough and a raised eyebrow, asking me in a low voice – the one that makes me shiver all over – if I __really__ wanted to have his Gil, or rather something else. I leaned in closer, whispering I __did__ want something else. _

_I made the most perfect moment ever, whispering 'you' against his lips right before kissing him (it's a pity I'm not very experienced with kissing, it was just a short one on the lips… but he deepened it immediately, so I guess it was okay). And damn, he's the bestest kisser ever. I used to think that tongue-thingy would be disgusting, but now that I've done I actually done it I can't wait to do it again. _

_We sat there under the stars, kissing for the greatest eternity ever, and my lips are __still__ swollen. I just can't believe how happy I am. _

_Though really, now that I'm sitting here writing this, I start to doubt._

_Wait, what if he thinks he shouldn't have done it? What if he regrets it? What if he was just toying with me (I've seen my share of soap operas!)? What if…! No, wait, I can't do this to me. I know what I'll do, I'll just go talk to him right now. Clear this up. Really, I am! Right now! _

_Cred. _

_Okay, __now_

…

_Okay, I'm back. Clearing things up didn't go exactly as I had planned… so, uhm, I went to him to ask him what he thought about me. He sorta started kissing me again before I could finish. What can I say, perfect answer. Now he's watching me as I write this. Hey, now he's walking towards me with that look on his face… and now he's kissing my nec_

…

_Okay, I'm back! Sorry about that, I dropped you… well, sorry, Target LG comes first. Duh. _

* * *

_Tayn Teyno,_

_I did it! I stole Target LG's Gil! Ha, take that! Now I can finally write his name, since he's not a target anymore._

_Auron. Auron. Auron. Auron. Auron, Auron. Auron. Auron, Auron. __Auron._

_Okay, now that that's out of my system, I can go back to reporting the greatest theft of my life. We were making out like teenagers during guard-duty (hey, I __am__ a teenager, I'm allowed), and suddenly his hand went under my shirt (his hands should be illegal, there's no way something approved of by Yevon could be that wonderful), which I took as an invitation to do the same (I've been dreaming about doing that for __ages__). And there it was. The Gil. I took it and hid it in my tent when it was Lulu and Wakka's turn to look out for fiends. He didn't even notice it it's gone._

_Ps. I can not begin to describe how awesome it is to kiss the most gorgeous guy on the planet. __I think that describes it._

_Ps.2 I'm going to give back the Gil now. I just wanna see the look on his face when he sees I pulled it of._

_Ps.3 Auron. Auron. Auron. __Auron_

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Sorry updating is taking so long! School started again this week, and my Latin/math/history/English/Dutch/economics teachers all think it's funny to start the loads of homework right away.

For those of you who want the new chapter for 'Auron, my warrior', please have patience... I will update this week... Hopefully.

**Foxygirlchan:** Haha, Jecht hitting on Braska... Yep, funny, in every way you look at it. Aah! You mentioned my story at one of your drawings (I am now officially addicted to your amazing art)! And this one is for your ego, may it swell and flourish! Foxygirlchan rules. There ya go, nice and simple :P

**Drachegirl14:** Thanks! Your idea will be posted asap, I'm working on it now, as a matter of fact...:P

**i like vader lots: **Thank you. and I always need ideas, I usually get an inspiration kick just reading other people's thoughts. So please, share the wealth!

**darknessofmyheart: **Thank you. It's what's my idea what Auron's past was like... but then again, I'm a dramaqueen all over.

Tell me what you think!


	12. Strange

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Okay, this is probably the most retarded idea ever. Rated K. Humour and a little sad-ish at the ending.

Anyway, this isn't a different universe, but it is post-game, and both Auron and Tidus are alive again.

Enjoy!

Strange

"What are you doing, Rikku?"

Auron sits down beside his fiancé on the couch and watches the strange black device in her hand with interest. It has a cable that leads to another kind of machina. And for some reason the television screen shows a fairly accurate image of the Thunder Plains.

There's no response from the blonde girl, and he curiously notes her eyes are glued to the television screen. He follows her gaze and is surprised to notice a miniature Tidus, crazy Blitz outfit and all, running around the lightning.

Intrigued, Auron keeps watching.

The Miniature Tidus is now walking through the Plains, when suddenly the television screen cracks and the music changes. Three very colourful fiends appear, and Auron can't help but raise his eyebrows as he sees a miniature Kimahri and Lulu join the little Tidus. They're standing in front of the fiends, doing nothing, until Rikku fiercely pushes a few buttons on her machina beside him. Yuna's miniature Guardians start attacking the fiends _in turns,_ and after they kill them they actually do a sort of victory dance.

The only word Auron seems to be able to use is 'ridiculous'. He needs to know what this is right now.

"Rikku…"

"Wait, Auron! A cut-scene!"

He shakes his head and watched the screen again.

His eye widens when he sees himself scolding a miniature Rikku, who's clinging to the miniature Tidus' leg.

"What the…?"

Suddenly the scene freezes, and the word 'Pauze' floats in the middle of the screen.

He looks at Rikku.

Rikku looks at him.

Then she bursts out laughing.

"Your face!"

He understands he must've looked very confused, since he's pretty sure his face shows how he feels.

"What is this, Rikku?"

She wipes her eyes and her laughing ebbs away slowly, until she's only grinning.

"This", she explains, "is a videogame."

At his not-understanding expression she continues.

"Shinra found Tidus' diary and decided to make a game about Yunie's pilgrimage. I get to test it."

"This… this is Yuna's pilgrimage?"

She grins.

"That's right! Look how far I am already, the Thunder Plains!"

He frowns.

"It took us months to get there. You haven't been playing for that long, have you?"

She giggles.

"Don't be silly, Auron! I've only played for about twenty hours.", she says nerdily.

"You've been doing this for twenty hours?" Disbelief would be the correct word to describe his tone.

"Yep."

He shakes his head again. He already got a headache from watching this 'videogame' for only fifteen minutes.

He gets up and kisses the top of her head before leaving the room. He doesn't think she even noticed,her eyes are already glued to the television again.

* * *

The next evening, Auron is sitting in the bedroom, reading a book and folding the laundry at the same time. He's not sure it was such a good idea for Rikku to play the game for another twenty hours, but she said that she would finish it today.

Dramatic music comes from the living room, and he swears he heard Rikku make crying noises. He shrugged it off, though, since it probably was her game-version, anyway.

He looks up when he suddenly notices Rikku standing in the doorway from the corner of his eye. Concern washes through him when he notices the tears running down her cheeks, and he gets up to comfort her immediately.

"You died again.", she says when he reaches her, and he frowns in confusion. Then he suddenly understands.

Yuna must have sent him in that game as well.

He takes Rikku in his arms and hugs her tightly.

"It's just a game."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

And thanks, reviewers!

Uhmm, because it's been like three months since I updated this, I'm not gonna answer the reviewers, because they probably won't remember what they said anyway. Just another good-natured 'Thanks, reviewers!!!' should suffice, right?


End file.
